This section provides background information related to the present technology which is not necessarily prior art.
Rapid, cost-effective, specific, and high-throughput detection of DNA sequences is a topic of major scientific interest. For example, its application areas include clinical diagnosis of genetic and pathogenic diseases, single nucleotide polymorphism genotyping, drug discovery, environmental studies, homeland security, and forensic analysis. Numerous analytical techniques, such as electrochemical sensors, capillary electrophoresis, optical sensors, mechanical sensors, have been developed to detect DNA, including fluorescence based detection.
Considerable efforts have been made to develop DNA detectors and analyzers, particularly for example, single-nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) that differentiate the target single-stranded DNA (ssDNA) from those with a single-base mismatch owing to the key role of DNA in the transfer of genetic information. Many technological advances have been made to provide tools to analyze SNPs. Most of those technologies utilize fluorescence from the dye labeled on a DNA probe, which adds costs and detection processes. In comparison, high resolution melt (HRM) analysis is a unique technology that relies on intercalating saturation dyes to monitor double-stranded DNA (dsDNA). Saturation dye has a very high fluorescence quantum yield in the presence of dsDNA, but its quantum yield diminishes when the dsDNA becomes ssDNA at relatively high temperature. HRM uses the saturation dye directly and does not require any costly labeling processes. HRM has to scan the temperature to differentiate SNPs, which slows detection. Additionally, the fluorescence difference between the target DNA and single-based mismatched DNA is small. It would be desirable to have a method, system and apparatus for rapid detection of target DNA or other target analytes.